Luka's Jealousy Dilemma
by Chu-Suki-Chu
Summary: Luka and Gakupo fight in a relationship. Read to find out why, if you want to. Long one-shot. Please Review!


**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, EVEN IF WE GET INTO A FIGHT**

**Summary: This is something I wrote out of complete boredom. I'm pretty interested in the couple Gakupo X Luka. So, I made this. Luka and Gakupo fight in a relationship because of Luka's jealousy. I know this is lame... But it won't hurt to review, would it? Please enjoy~ Oneshot.**

**Luka P.O.V**

"What?! Now you're telling me I'm a liar?!" A guy with purple hair yelled at me. He is Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo, my boyfriend and we are in the middle of a fight.

"Yes, I am telling you that you are a liar, liar!" I yelled back at him. He was totally furious, and so was I. Oh, before I forget, my name is Megurine Luka, a girlfriend of a stupid womanizer. How'd I fall for him, anyway?

"I've had it! It's all a complete misunderstanding, Luka! I-" He yelled at me again. I glared at him. I've had it too.

"A misunderstanding? It is not a misunderstanding, mister! I saw it with my own eyes! You were kissing that woman!" How did I know that this stupid Gakupo and that woman kiss? Well, it started like this. I'll explain the reason of this fight.

_I was taking a walk at the park. It was the West Park, my favourite place. Why is it my favourite place, you ask? Well, it's because the West Park is the place where I first met Gakupo. I guess, you could call it love at first sight... I wonder what it was for him too... Was it love at first sight too? I don't know... Anyways, back to the flashback. As I was saying, while taking a walk at the West Park, I saw a single strand of purple hair. Is it Gakupo? Well, he is the only person with purple hair here, maybe? There is a 50-50% chance of the person owning this strand of purple hair is Gakupo or another person. I'm curious though, to who might own this. I better return this, haha, I'm just kidding! Who would return a strand of fallen hair? _

"_Mnnn..." I heard a voice. It's not too far and I could hear the sound of falling water... The fountain and also, I think the voice I heard was Gakupo's! I'm totally familiar with his voice. I headed to the area where the fountain is and luckily, I saw purple hair tied into a ponytail. Gakupo! I hid near a tree, took my chance of not getting seen and I quietly sneak up on him. I went step by step slowly and... _

"_Ga-ku-po!" I almost shouted too loud in a sing song tone. He can't seem to hear me... I'm not too far and I'm sure people could hear me from a short distance. I was near the bench but not too near or too far. I took a few more steps closer and I said: _

"_Ga-"I couldn't really finish my sentence because of a scene. It shocked me. My heart felt like breaking into pieces and I, myself feel like I'm going to die... Even I can't believe it... Even though I saw it with my own eyes... Gakupo was kissing another woman. The woman had short, brown hair. You traitor... I trusted you! How can you do this to me? How can you? I'm guessing that what I heard earlier was a moan. I can't believe it! Pleasure, huh? Stupid me... I quietly left and arrived home, crying my tears out. My brother, Luki, tried to comfort me. How I love my brother... He's a really good guy. He truly loves our family. I wish a certain guy was like him..._

"What? No reply?" I looked at him angrily. He seemed lost for words after hearing my story.

"Luka, I... I'm... Please, listen to me! I-" He began but I immediately left. I'm getting emotional again... My tears started falling as I kept on remembering ad thinking about that scene. I needed to see Miku, now. I ran outside my house, since we were arguing there, and headed to one of my dear best friend's house. I stop in front of a huge house. The front yard was full of flowers. They were so beautiful and they looked very healthy. As expected of Miku. She likes taking care of the plants and environment, you see. By the way, she is Hatsune Miku, the person who best understands me. She is very kind, forgiving, thoughtful, and cute. She could get very shy, clumsy, and forgetful but she can be as energetic and bubbly Rin. I knocked on her door and I could hear noise from the inside. I bet she fell down the stairs again. The thought made me giggle. I saw the door slowly opened and revealed a cute girl with uncommon long teal hair tied into two ponytails. She used a cute white ribbon with teal polka dots to tie her hair. She wore a pink blouse with butterflies as the design and white leggings that reached a little below her knees.

"Oh my, Luka! Come in, come in!" She smiled. I smiled back at her and came in. Her house is as neat and clean as ever.

"Let's go to my room. I think we're going to talk about something very important and private." She put emphasis on the word 'private' and I heard a shriek. Could it be Mikuo? It may be because Miku's brother, Mikuo, kind of likes to eavesdrop, especially if she's talking to a boy or he's just too overprotective of his sister. I think it's both. Though, Miku told me that even if she's talking to girls, he still eavesdrops. She says he thinks Miku and her girl friends would talk about some things, if you know what I mean. I'm also impressed because she can easily read the mood. She can tell when something is wrong, when she needs to leave and not interfere, when she needs to be very alert etc.

"Don't worry Miku, I'm not going to eavesdrop. I have work to do at the coffee shop. Hmmm, maybe I'll bring some dessert after work when I come home. Why don't you stay the night here, Megurine-san? I think you need it. Miku and I will do our best to help you, whatever your problem is." Mikuo smiled. I'm glad that Mikuo is a kind brother to Miku. I like the Hatsune Twins a lot. They always help me when I have problems and are so kind to people. They even treat Luki and I like family. Their parents are so nice too.

"That's right, Luka! Stay the night here!" She

"Alright, Miku, I will. Thank you very much." I smiled.

"Now, let's go to my room and talk. Mikuo-nii, please take care."

"I will Miku, goodbye, Megurine-san, I'll see you later." Mikuo then left.

"Hey, Miku, doesn't Mikuo eavesdrop too much?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. It's the same answer whenever I ask but still can't get myself used to his eavesdropping and all.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I'll give him a handful if he tries to eavesdrop when I told him not to. And besides, I'm used to it. I'm just worried that it'll become part of his life... I don't ever want him eavesdropping on me for my entire life." We laughed.

"Oh, I guess it has become a bad habit of his." She nodded in agreement and we headed to her room. Her room's wallpaper and floor were coloured in teal. He bed was a little big and pink. Beside her bed is a table at the right and a lamp stand at the left. The rest is decorated with cute stuff. It is very clean and her mat looks like it was just washed. No dirt can escape Miku's cleaning. We sat on her comfy bed. I admit, I feel like sleeping right now. Her bed is too soft and comfortable!

"Now, Luka, what's wrong? Your eyes are red and puffy, were you crying? Tell me, I'll try whatever I can do to help you." She asked me with curious and caring eyes.

"Gakupo and I got into a fight." I said and looked down. My tears were starting to fall again.

"Why? What happened between you two?"

"Well, I... I... Gakupo, he..." I can't take it anymore. My tears finally fell to my cheeks. I felt Miku hug me and gently pat my back.

"Shh... It's going to be alright, Luka, don't worry, I won't force you to tell me what happened." She said. Miku is a really polite girl. What I really like about her is that she won't dive in too deep to people's stories when she knows it may hurt them and she always listens to people's problems. She also tries to do what she can to help. I'm lucky that I have a friend like her...

"Miku... I-It's alright... I-I will t-tell yo-you wh-what h-happened..." I said between sobs and I told her my story.

"Luka... Okay, I'll listen." I then told her my story. She closed her eyes and listened carefully.

"Gakupo... So, Gakupo kissed another woman?" I nodded. I heard her mutter something like 'short brown hair' repeatedly.

"Ah-hah, I get it, Sakine Meiko!" She proudly said. I looked at her curiously.

"Sakine... Meiko?"

"Yeah, Sakine Meiko! She has short brown hair. By the way, did that woman wear red clothing?" Now that I think about it, she did wear red clothing. I nodded and said 'yes' to Miku.

"I knew it! That flirt..." Miku said angrily. Wait, flirt?

"I know why Gakupo and Meiko kissed each other!" I nodded again, gesturing her to continue.

"Sakine Meiko is the daughter of the business man that owns the famous sushi bar and ramen shop here! Also, she is a flirt. Gakupo works at that famous sushi bar and ramen shop, right? That place is owned by the J's Best corp.! I saw Meiko go there every day during the afternoon..." I looked at Miku with my eyes wide. How did she know that much information?

"I understand. But how did you know that much, Miku?" She really is smart.

"I've got my sources! Oh, I read books too." I nodded. I saw Miku look at me seriously. She can change her mood that easily.

"Another thing..." She began. I don't think this is good news...

"Sakine Meiko is engaged to Kamui Gakupo." She finished.

"Miku... What do I do? Gakupo didn't tell me... If he did, I would really understand why he kissed another woman... I'm sorry, Gakupo..." I cried. Miku patted my back gently again.

"I'm sure it's alright, Luka. Gakupo will surely forgive you." Miku smiled and continued to comfort me.

"It's still my fault... If only I had listened to him... I shouldn't... I shouldn't have been a bad girlfriend! I'm sure he hates me now..." I continued to cry.

"Luka! What in the world is wrong with you?!"

"M-Miku?"

"What are you doing, thinking that you're a bad girlfriend? You are the best girlfriend that I have ever known! You aren't like those girls that would dump their boyfriend for the sake of flirting! Gosh, there isn't any better girlfriend than you. Gakupo is lucky since he has you" She smiled at me. I was really shocked by her speech, but somehow, it stopped me from crying. I kind of felt motivated.

"R-really, Miku?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course, you have my full support!" I hugged Miku, saying 'thank you, you're the best, best friend ever!' again and again.

"Think about it, why didn't Gakupo tell you he was engaged to another woman, hmmm, sweetie?"

"I don't know..." I'm honest here! I would never lie to Miku and I really don't know, not at all.

"...Because he doesn't want to hurt you. I know he loves you very much." My eyes widened.

"Oh my, look at the time... It's already 5:15! Mikuo-nii would be home soon... I'll go prepare dinner."

"Oh, I'll help! This is the least that I could do to repay you... I'm sorry for troubling you and being such a bother. You even let me stay the night here..."

"No, no, you're not a bother at all! Friends help each other, don't they?" We smiled at each other and went down to prepare dinner. Mikuo arrived right after we finished preparing our dinner.

"Oh~ the food smells good! What's for dinner tonight?" Mikuo asked, laying down his stuff on the sofa.

"Tonight's dinner is grilled tuna, specially made for Luka!"

"Hmm~ sounds good!" We ate our dinner. I thanked Miku for cooking and serving my favourite food. After that, we watched random T.V. shows and ended up watching the famous comedy show. We laughed and laughed. We also chatted about our daily lives. Mikuo's story about what happened today during his work time was really funny. We all broke out laughing the whole time. Bed time came and we changed into our pyjamas. Miku lent me some of her unused pyjamas. We lay down on the bed while still chatting about my dilemma.

"Miku, what am I going to do? How am I going to apologize?" I asked her and she just smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll set up a place for the two of you. I'll text Gakupo tomorrow. The rest is up to you."

"Hmmm... I wonder where... Oh! I have an idea!" Miku smiled brightly. "You'll meet up with him at the sweetest spot I know!" I nodded with a small smile. Things would get better, I'm sure of it.

"Luka, we'll wake up early tomorrow. I'll help you get some nice dresses!" I blushed. "I have an ideal dress for you."

"Really, Miku? Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough!" She just smiled.

"Let's go to sleep." She said and we slept. Morning came and we got ready at 8:00. Not much go to the mall at such a time. We took a taxi and headed to the mall. We entered a really beautiful clothe shop. The whole place looks colourful. Miku pointed out a white nice white dress. It had a ribbon tied around the waist.

"Now, this is perfect!" We searched around the clothe shop. We bought leggings that were coloured bright pink and it had laces.

"Wow... Are you sure it's okay to buy these? They look expensive..." I said in awe. I looked at the price tag. It really is expensive!

"Its fine, Mikuo knows this shop's owner and they're close. Everything that I buy here is bought in a cheap price!"

"Woah..."

"Now, let's go! We'll eat lunch first and get you ready by 5:00. We'll do your hair after eating."

"Um, what time is it?" I think it's still early. Why'd she suddenly talk about lunch?

"11:56." She plainly said and paid the cashier. She dragged me outside the shop and we went straight to a restaurant. We ordered what we wanted and ate. After that, we left and went to the salon... I'm going to do my best to apologize to Gakupo!

**Gakupo P.O.V.**

I'm speechless. I don't know what I'm going to do now... I don't know why but Meiko kissed me yesterday. It was flirting, right? I mean, she's an arrogant, rich flirt. She's like a leach, always hanging on to boys. She's worse than Akita Neru.

Still, I can't believe I yelled at Luka. But it's my fault. I didn't tell her about my engagement to Meiko. Why did I get engaged to her? Her parents were looking for a man that would take on the business for Meiko since she is so spoiled.

"Gakupo~ Where are you~?" I heard a woman say with a sing song tone.

"I'm over here. Are you blind or what?" I glared at her. It was Meiko. I hate her, very, very much. She is the whole reason why Luka and I fought.

"Gakupo~ let's go on a date now!" She tugged on my shirt.

"I'm in the middle of work. Leave me alone, Meiko."

"Aw, how mean! You're on a break right now, aren't you?" I sighed. Gah, how long can I stand being with her? I can't believe this.

"No, I will not go on a date with you anymore. This is stupid. I quit." I left her standing there. I saw her jaws drop. I changed into my normal clothes. I went to the cafe where Mikuo was working at. I took a seat and I saw a waiter come to my direction.

"Hello, may I take your or- Oh, Gakupo." He said and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Mikuo. Can I get your Eggplant Special?" I asked.

"Okay, one Eggplant Special. Hmmm, you look down today? Is something wrong?" Mikuo asked as he wrote my order in a small notepad.

"Yeah, but I would rather not talk about it..." I trailed off.

"Okay, just don't push yourself."

I ate my order and left. I really miss Luka. I heard my phone ring and I took it from my pocket. I just received a message from Miku. It said:

"Go to the West Park at 5:00. I'll meat you there so don't be late!"

I replied simply replied 'okay.' What does she want? Miku makes me do some weird stuff that would make me embarrassed or she's just bored out of her mind.

**Luka P.O.V.**

"Um, Miku, where are you taking me to?" I asked her as she dragged me. I'm pretty nervous.

"I'm taking you to a place where you can witness the beauty of a sunset!" Wait, I know that place. She stopped for a while and then continued to drag me.

"Okay, Luka, close your eyes for a moment." I did as I was told without hesitation. It's alright, I can trust Miku. She dragged me again to a somewhat grassy place... I can feel the tall grass tickle my legs. Suddenly, we stopped. I could feel the gentle wind blow...

"Oh, you can open your eyes now." I slowly opened my eyes and the scenery in front of me really shocked me.

"Wow..." That was the only thing that I could say.

"I'm leaving now. It's about 5:00... Gakupo should be here by now. Wait for a little while and I'll bring him here." She said and left.

**Miku P.O.V.**

Oh my, I'm feeling really excited... I wonder how well it will turn out for Gakupo and Luka. I mean, I'm worried that Luka might get more hurt but it's worth the try to at least apologize! Anyway, I left Luka for a little while to fetch Gakupo. I saw him sitting on a bench in front of the fountain in the middle of the park.

"Gakupo!" I called him, waving my hands. I saw him stand up and smile.

"Hey, Miku, what do you need?" He asked. He looked so down and I'm sure it's because of Luka and his fight.

"I need you to come with me, right now!" I said as dragged him to a forest area of the West Park where the cliff I brought Luka to is. It's the best place to watch the sunset.

"Miku, what is this for?"

"It's a secret and a surprise!" I brought him to where Luka is currently standing on right now. This is going to be fun.

**Gakupo P.O.V**

Miku dragged me to an area that I don't know. I've never gotten to this area before. We stopped and I almost tripped. I look at her and she pointed at something pink. Is that what I think it is? Ahem, I mean, is that who I think it is?

"L-Luka..." I muttered. She turned around. Did she hear it?

"Miku, where-..." Luka paused and looked at me. Suddenly, she ran up to me and hugged me. I blushed.

"Um, Luka...?"

"Hmmm...? Oh, right!" She immediately let go of me. I could see her face get as red as a tomato. She then bowed.

"I'm sorry... I-If only I-I h-had listened t-to you... I..." She paused to sob and inhale. She sobbed as she spoke again. "...shouldn't have been a bad girlfriend." She managed to say it straight and began to cry.

"Luka, it's my fault. I should've told you before this happened. I'm really sorry!" I hugged her and smiled. I felt her hug me back.

"Gakupo... I... I'm sorry and... I love you... I forgive you..." I was surprised but was happy. I'm glad she has forgiven me...

"I love you too, Luka. I forgive you too." Tears were falling from my eyes to my cheeks to my chin. I'm happy, really happy. I told her my story.

_I was called by the owner of the sushi bar and ramen shop I worked at. The owner told me that I was chosen to become the fiancé of his daughter, Meiko. His daughter and I went on several dates that I tried to escape early but failed... I wanted to have those dates with Luka and that's the reason of why I was always late in coming to our date that would cause some of our dates to be cancelled._

"Gakupo... I'm glad that you still chose me." Luka smiled, her tears began to stop.

"Yeah, you know why?"

"Why?"

"... Because I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U." I smiled and leaned into her face. She also leaned in. We were about to kiss when...

**Miku P.O.V.**

I was not really far away from them. I just stood there since I didn't really know what to do. All I could do was stand there and watch the sweet, cute couple make up to each other. I wanted to hide but I can't. It's as if I'm paralyzed, until I saw them about to kiss. Great, I'm totally forgotten here. I made a fake cough.

"Ahem!"

**Luka P.O.V.**

Gakupo and I were about to kiss but we suddenly heard a cough. We turned to see the source of the sound and we saw Miku. Oh, right Miku, I totally forgot about her...

"Ummm..." Gakupo and I said in unison and we were blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you. I should take my leave now and leave the two lovers continue what they were doing~" Miku grinned and bid her goodbye.

"Miku, I'm, no, I mean, we're sorry and thank you very much!"

"There's no need to thank me! Now, tootles!" She left. Gakupo and I were left in embarrassment.

"I'll be sure to buy leeks on the way home." Gakupo nodded in agreement.

"Now, shall we continue what we were doing?" He held my chin and lifted it up a little so my eyes met his.

"Um... No...?" Suddenly he carried me in bridal style.

"Uh... What are you doing?" I ask nervously.

"I quit my job just to leave that woman, you know!"

"Oh... I'm sorry! How am I supposed to know that? I was preparing how to apologize to you, stupid!"

"Oh~ that's what you say when I sacrificed my job just for you?"

"What?! Who asked you to do that?! And also, is your job more important than me?!" I yelled at him because I was getting scared of falling off since he's skipping. Well, it doesn't matter, right? We do love each other and I'm sure that will last forever.

"I did it, myself and no; you are the most important person in the whole world to me! You are my world." I blushed. This is so embarrassing...

**Author P.O.V**

And finally, the story comes to an end. Luka and Gakupo skip away together at the West Park... The End.

**Hey... I'm finished... Ugh, this is so long! I can't believe it... This is the longest fanfiction that I have ever made, so far. I have another fanfiction but it's Len X Miku... If you'd like to, then please read it. It's still ongoing. I wrote this in the middle of writing the 3****rd**** chapter for A Fairy Tale Love (My Len X Miku Story...) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Tootles~**


End file.
